Hunger for Blood
by onetreefan
Summary: He should have turned around to return to the precinct for the night. He could have turned around to return to the precinct that night. He would have turned around to return to the precinct that night if he saw his life with a different set of eyes. EO
1. Chapter 1

**A NEW IDEA! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

He was walking down the dark alley to his lonely apartment. He had adjusted to divorced life and was happy that he saw his children on the weekends. He was looking forward to going to his apartment with a beer in his hand and dreaming of Olivia all night. 

A shuffling in the dumpster startled him. 

He should have turned around to return to the precinct for the night. He could have turned around to return to the precinct that night. He would have turned around to return to the precinct that night if he saw his life with a different set of eyes. 

He saw the light to his apartment. His temporary residence. The shattering sound of a beer bottle moved him to grab his gun. He turned around, taking aim at anything that moved. "Is anyone there?" he called out into the shady alley. 

Nothing moved. 

Nothing sounded. 

Nothing alerted the man. 

He lowered his gun and moved to turn around. When his back faced the alley, he groaned when he felt a sharp pair of punctures in the side of his neck. He felt his limbs begin to grow cold. Images of a life he could of had flashed before his eyes. A pair of familiar brown eyes came into focus and he felt a tear escape his eyes. "Liv," he whispered as he lost consciousness. 

The man's body began to shake in shock which startled the creature. He released him and his superior appeared in the shadow of the fog. "You fool!" he removed the creature from the breathing body and moved him to the fog. "We must go, now! Hope that the sun fries his flesh form!" The two creatures disappeared into the night. 

** The Next Morning**

Olivia walked into the precinct, resting her cup of tea upon her cluttered desk and removed her zipper jacket. She sighed and stared at her partner's desk, smiling remembering the song she heard on the way to work that screamed of her partner. 

_ Wherever you go, Ill be with you.  
Whatever you want, Ill give it to you.  
Whenever you need someone to lay your heart and head upon.  
Remember: after the fire, after all the rain,  
I will be the flame.  
I will be the flame.  
_

She was helpless to his blue stare. Something about it set her soul up in flames. She shook her head, removing herself from her thought and was surprised to find Elliot's presence suddenly behind her. 

"El," she whispered turning around and gasping at his appearance. He was pale and appeared to be cold. He shielded his eyes with a black pair of sunglasses and his chest moved slow and deep. "El, are you okay?" Olivia asked regaining her voice. 

Before he could reply, Cragen stepped out of his office and spoke, "Benson, Stabler, an attack victim has been found at Bellevue. Check it out." 

They nodded and made their way to the parking garage. 

As Olivia drove, she noticed Elliot's weakened state. Though he still remained beautiful in her eyes, he seemed ill. She came to the conclusion that he wasn't handling his separation and divorce well and that led to this physical setback. "El, maybe you need a few days off." 

"Im fine, Olivia," he whispered in reply. 

"You are so cold," she spoke as they reached the stoplight and gripping his cold hand. 

"I said Im fine," he seethed and he gripped her hand, shocked by his new strength in this weakened state. 

"Elliot, you are hurting me," Olivia said staring into his eyes through his glasses. She was shocked to find a glazed layer upon his hypnotizing gaze. 

He immediately released her and stared out the window. "Im sorry, Liv," he whispered sadly at the thought of hurting the woman he longed for. 

The partners remained in silence as they arrived at Bellevue. 

Elliot's body began to feel weaker as they arrived at the hospital. Being surrounded by the sick and dying, he thirsted for their life force. He needed blood and he wanted it now. "Liv," he whispered before entering the victim's hospital room. 

Olivia turned and saw her partner grow whiter with each passing second. "Elliot?" 

"Im going to wash up real fast. Can you get the main facts for me?" 

"Sure," she whispered as she watched him make his way down the hall. 

Olivia turned around to enter Owen Lukeman's room and was stopped when a doctor exited the room, removing his gloves and shaking his head in disappointment. "Doctor?" she asked showing her badge for approval. 

"Detective," he replied. 

"What happened?" 

"We couldn't save Owen Lukeman. This has to be the most unusual case I have ever encountered." 

"How so?" Olivia asked, turning her head in interest. 

"It seems that this man was killed by being punctured at two points at his neck. The body proves that he bled out, but there is no trace of blood on any other areas of his body." 

"Is that unusual?" Olivia asked.

"Certainly because there only seems to be a pint of blood within the remaining corpse." 

"Im sorry, but how does Mr. Lukeman qualify as a SVU case?" Olivia crossed her arms over her chest as she felt the doctor study her body. 

"Apparently," the doctor started, clearing his throat, "Mr. Lukeman ejaculated before his sudden demise. He was erect when he was brought in." 

Olivia nodded, taking notes of the body in terms of relating it to previous cases. "Thank you, Doctor," she said stepping away in search for Elliot. 

Olivia walked past the bathroom and was ready to knock on the door when she heard groaning from the blood bank. She was startled and heard the familiar moans of the man she loved. "Elliot?" Worried for his safety, she released her gun and held it away from her as she stood beside the wall. She counted to three silently and kicked open the door when she heard Elliot groan again. 

When she opened the door, she was stunned to see him surrounded by several empty pouches of blood and him on his knees surrendering to a dark power. His color had returned and his tongue found comfort in the remaining blood on the sides of his mouth. He groaned and moved his hand to his growing member through his pants to calm a new satisfaction. 

Astonished by his behavior, Olivia gasped when she saw two puncture wounds on this side of her partner's neck. "Elliot?" she asked, surprised to look into crystal blue eyes and blood tainted fangs. 

**The song is The Flame by Cheap Trick. Please tell me if you loved it or hated it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**GLAD YOU LIKED THE FIRST CHAPTER. I NEED TEN REVIEWS FOR A NEW UPDATE! LOVE YA GUYS! **

Elliot had made his way to the blood bank. He was living, no existing, with a new pair of eyes. Every sense was heightened to the highest extent. His sight has provided him the ability to see colors he hadn't before. His partner's eyes who he had always admired were now the richest chocolates that desired to be consumed. Each brown lash, eighty-seven to be exact, shielded her balls of vision from the harmful particles outside. Her rich olive skin radiated her innermost heat and her plump lips begged for contact. His heart longed for her. Always for her. 

Elliot entered the room and his hunger morphed to a thirsty passion. As by instinct, he took a pack of blood and released his fangs. He brought the cool liquid to his mouth and fed off the life force. Each pack of blood brought different memories and different experiences that gave him his life. He felt his color return to him and was surprised when he tasted the familiar blood of an A positive... Olivia. 

He saw her smiling at him across the desk. He saw her hips shake as she moved to the coffee maker for Munch's bland coffee. He watched her laugh and cry in the dark of night. He watched as she removed her robe and allowed herself to soak in a steaming bath... alone... with only a radio to comfort her. This stirred up a reaction to Elliot's mind and he reached to comfort his growing arousal. 

"Elliot?" 

His eyes shot open and his vampire gaze fell upon the woman he loved. She looked mortified and realized that his fangs were apparent and he was due to answer questions. "Liv..." 

"Oh my God," she said rushing to him. "What happened to you?" 

He couldn't reply. He was lost in her touch. Her hands were on his body, moving in ways only a mortal would find comforting. "Olivia..." 

"Im going to get you out of here. We will talk." 

"The sun," he whispered, hoping she understood his angst. 

She nodded and covered his eyes with appropriate eye wear. She stood outside the door, waited until the coast was clear and led him to the outside. He hid in the shadows and she directed him to the subway using the darkest paths. "Im going to meet you at your place. Please stay out of the light." 

"Olivia," he whispered trying to look at her. 

She turned away and desperately sought for immediate answers, hoping none of her pens in her purse popped a hole in a pack of blood. 

Olivia made her way into his darkened apartment and shuddered when she heard him moaning from his bedroom. She sighed and entered, surprised to find him naked and writhing in the sheets, moaning in hunger and change. A spirit haunted his soul as he was being consumed by his new supernatural force. "Olivia!" he screamed as he gripped the sheets for a sense of a constant in his reality. 

In the pit of her stomach, Olivia wanted to go to him and feed him the blood he needed. However, something told her that Elliot couldn't handle the interruption and her life could be at stake. 

She stepped out of the room and moved to the balcony. She dialed her superior's number and knew what she needed to say. 

"Captain Cragen: Special Victims." 

"Don, this is Olivia."

"Benson, what is the status of Lukeman?" 

"Sir, he turned up dead. I think Fin and Munch should investigate into a series of homicides." 

"What about you and Stabler?" 

"Elliot is going to need a few days off." 

"Is he okay?" Don asked, troubled. 

"He will be." 

"Stay with him," Don said as he hung up the phone. 

Olivia nodded and made her way into the living room. The moaning had stopped. She was left in silence. "El?" she questioned, hoping he might hear her. She stepped into his bedroom, and noticed that his body was no longer moving. "Elliot," she rushed to his side and was surprised by his coldness. He felt like a corpse. His nakedness was displayed and the sheets laid tangled on the ground. She swallowed, praying that he would awaken in the night and brought the blankets to cover him. She kissed his cold forehead, moved her body to the blood and an empty cup and had blood ready for his awakening. 

Elliot awoke in the night hungry. He turned his head and smirked to find blood ready for him. He consumed it in an instant and was comforted to hear Olivia's breathing from the other room. He stood, slipped on a pair of sweatpants and grabbed a water bottle from the mini fridge in his room. 

When he stepped out, he was in awe of Olivia's beauty. She lay in his sweatshirt, sweat against her brow and her breathing deep and sensual. Her lips appeared to be bitten and moist. Elliot studied the patterns of her long olive neck and his stomach leaped when he found her artery through her skin. He kneeled down and studied her beautiful body. He hungered for her touch and pressed his lips to hers, hoping to awaken her senses. 

She moaned from the sudden contact and brought her arms around his neck. Her mouth was left victim to his passionate ministrations and he worked magic on her soul. He kissed by her ear and she moaned, "Oh, Elliot!" 

The conscious Elliot found himself hungry for her touch and blood, but fighting himself not wanting to kill her. The reality that he was a killer removed himself from her touch, screaming, "No!" 

"El," she said standing to meet his confusion. 

"I won't... Olivia... I..." 

"El?" She stared into his glazed eyes and she worried when she found guilt and self-hatred within his eyes. "Elliot..." 

"I would have died if I hurt you," he whispered. 

"You didn't," she said stepping closer. 

"I... I don't know what I am anymore." 

She touched his face and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "Tell me everything," she whispered. 


	3. Chapter 3

**OKAY, its short and I apologize, but you guys deserve some sort of update to this story. Im sorry to keep you waiting! Please, review this with some ideas for where you want this to go. I don't want it to be too long, like my other stories, but there needs to be some adventure. This update is dedicated to MariposaAngel18 for asking for an update! You rock!!! **

"El, please tell me," Olivia said stepping in front of him. 

"Don't come closer, Olivia," Elliot said standing in the darkness. 

"Something has happened to you. Why were you drinking the blood in the blood bank today? Why are you whiter than a sheet? Why can't you stand in the light?" 

"I don't know!" He growled turning away from her. 

"Elliot, something happened. Please tell me." 

"Olivia, I don't remember much." 

She nodded and continued to look at him. 

"It was dark. I was walking back to the apartment last night and then I went down like a ton of lead. The next thing I knew, I was biting into the flesh of a stray dog trying to find my strength this morning. I snuck into my place from the fire escape and I was devastated by my appearance. Im dead inside, Liv. I can't... I don't... Im so confused and lost!" 

"Do you know who could have attacked you?" she whispered. 

"If I knew that, I wouldn't be confused now would I?" he asked sarcastically. 

She swallowed, slowly taking in his new level of anger. 

"I want to find who did this to me," Elliot said finally meeting her gaze. 

"Elliot, I will find whoever did this to you. I promise you." 

"What are you going to tell Don?" 

"Im going to say you are ill. Until you can cope with this new... identity, you need time." 

"Olivia?" 

She turned and met his eyes. "Yes?" 

"Thank you." 

"Please just call me when you need me. I can get blood to you, but I need you to be open with me. No more secrets. No more anger. Is that understood?" 

He saw the truth in her eyes and rubbed her hand. He nodded and released her. "Be careful out there, okay?" 

She nodded and made her way out the door. 

When Olivia went to the car, she found she had two voicemails from the captain to go to the M.E.'s office to investigate the case. She arrived and was startled to see three male corpses with puncture wounds to their necks. "Melinda?" she called out as she tried to get her thoughts of Elliot out of her mind. 

"Hey Olivia. I wanted to give you the latest information on your bodies." 

"What do you have for me?" 

"It seems that all of these males have been bled out." 

"Bled out?" 

"Through two punctures against the neck. But according to police reports, there wasn't any blood at the crime scenes." 

"Why is this Special Victims?" Olivia asked. 

"Apparently, one of these men was gay and the officer's filing the reports first viewed this as a hate crime." 

She nodded and said, "Is there anything I need to know?" 

"Yes, whoever did this was a cannibal." 

"Excuse me?" 

"I found saliva by the puncture wounds." 

"What is the time sequence between these people's deaths?" 

"Twenty-four hours. Each killing happens at the wake of midnight." 

"So, you are telling me that we have six hours to find this guy?" 

Melinda nodded and replied, "Good luck, detective." 

When Melinda moved to the other room for other bodies, Olivia spotted the area of cool packs of blood. She gathered a half a dozen in her purse and left the examination area praying no one would stop and search her. 

As Elliot rested in the darkness of his apartment, a horrific image filtered into his mind. 

_ Olivia was running down an alley. There was no end until cold ice eyes halted her. She turned to move away from the creature when the monstrosity grabbed her suddenly. She screamed for him, being Elliot, as Elliot remained caged to watch her destruction. The creature looked at Elliot's direction, smirked, and fed off his love. Olivia's eyes dilated as she screamed her last mortal scream... _

"LIV!" Elliot screamed haunted with a cool sweat upon his lifeless shell to call his existence. He knew his existence would eventually hurt his love. It was his responsibility, not hers, to find the monster who created and destroy him before he could hurt anyone else. 

"Elliot." 

The voice called to Elliot. It was so familiar. It haunted him.

"You know who I am. I created you. Im in your thoughts. Come to me tonight. We have much to discuss... and if you want Olivia safe... You will come to me willingly." 


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, Im sorry I have been so horrible. I have been incredibly busy. So i have decided to reread my unfinished stuff in an attempt to post updates. Hope that pleases some. :D Here is an update...**

_Moaning... its getting louder... his hunger needs to be quenched... Liv... Liv... _

_Olivia... You see what I see? Yes? Well you know what I need you to do tonight. Feed him. Give him your soul..._

Her eyes shot open as her coffee fell to the ground.

"Shit, Benson! This is a new shirt. Damn it!" Lake said turning to his partner in disgust.

Olivia looked around the squadroom disoriented and out of place. She hadn't heard from Elliot in a few days and the thought of him gone from her filled her every thought. She remembered the first time she had encountered his supernatural form. He seemed calm, but in complete control. He was returning to Freudian principles of quenching his id desires. And they succeed.

She felt her stomach fill with sensations of passion and lust. Thoughts of Elliot dominating her body left her victim to the orgastic sensations. She bit her lip hard attempting to control her urges.

"Benson!"

She turned to her co-workers' gazes and apologized, "Im sorry guys. What did you say?"

"We asked where the hell your partner was." Fin said taking a gulp of his coffee.

"Why, do you miss his beautiful face?" Olivia teased smirking at his mortified reaction.

Lake began to laugh when he felt a strike against his arm. "Shut it fool."

"What time is it?" Olivia asked.

"Time for you to go. You came in at 3 in the morning. May I ask why?"

"Needed to complete some paperwork." She got up and put on her wool coat, shielding her from the snow outside, but warming her already heated flesh. "See you two tomorrow."

Night fell and Elliot found himself looking out on the Hudson. Alone, he was able to capture the reality of his new supernatural state. He would no longer be mortal. He was beyond that. He would live a terribly isolated fate of feeding and existing.

_Crunch_

His senses heightened. In a swift motion, he turned and captured his approachers neck instantly, lifting him up. He revealed his fangs and felt his carnivorous nature dominate.

The approacher smirked and said, "Put me down, Elliot."

This was a new voice. Not the one that haunted his unconscious.

"Come on, Detective. Im here to help you."

Pulling his gun, he dropped the stranger and interrogated immediately. "Who are you? What are you doing here tonight?"

"I could ask you the same, but that would be rather rude."

"Answer the question."

"I am a friend. Im trying to protect you before Lestat eliminates you."

"Lestat? Who is he?"

"And you no longer want to know about me?" he asked smirking.

"Name, now!" Elliot growled.

"My name is Mick. Mick St. John. Im a private investigator. You can trust me."

"Why? Why should I trust you?"

"Because we have a common enemy. For both of us to try and return to human, we need to take down Lestat."

"Im sorry, you aren't human?" Elliot said lowering his gun slowly.

Mick flashed his fangs, proving his supernatural personality. "You see, Elliot. We are one in the same. Don't you want to be human? With Olivia?"

Elliot immediately tensed and he ran, pushing Mick into the closest wall in a choke hold. "Mention Olivia again and I will turn just to see you gone. You understand me?"

Mick smirked, nodded and coughed as he allowed air to fill his lungs. He coughed and said, "I have someone who I can't have either. I know what you feel."

Elliot turned and felt his adrenaline leaving him. "Who is she?"

"Beth. I saved her when she was seven and have never been able to let her go from my heart again. Now the true irony is that she is one of the instrumental figures in my life, both in this vampire prison and as a man."

"How do you do both?" Elliot asked the vampire with much more experience than he.

"You learned to love them at an arms distance. You don't let your urges control you. You don't let them want this darkness. And you certainly don't let Lestat get a hold of them."

Elliot grabbed a bird to his right and bit into its nervous form, taking in its small sustenance for the time being. "What can Lestat do for us?"

Silence continued as both vampires stared out into the water. Without words, the men spoke their thoughts.

_He can release us from this prison. _

_He can give us our mortally back. Our futures._

_Then we can vanquish him. _


End file.
